runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (18 February 2013)
Graphical: *The catapult firing animation now plays correctly in Castle Wars. *The golf clap emote no longer causes players who are moving to appear to stand still. *Grubor’s skin tone now appears correctly. *Bonzo’s jaw now displays correctly. *Some issues with Dionysius’ and Zenevivia’s jaws have been fixed. *The fog in Burthorpe is now the correct colour. *The inventory icons for the noted and un-noted Rune 2h swords have been fixed. *Players can no longer walk inside the flags just outside of the Al Kharid bank. *A Christmas event tree in Falador has been replaced with a non-snow covered tree. *Sheathed books now sit on your hip instead of floating aimlessly somewhere near your hip. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *It is now possible to re-enter the Arboretum from the outside to talk to Vanescula Draken during the 'Branches of Darkmeyer' quest. *The quest journal for The Fremennik Trials now uses consistent punctuation. *The abstract mural now gives clearer message depending on your progress through the Fremennik Trials quest. *A typo in the Legacy of Seergaze has been corrected. *The combat level of the imps in the Imp Catcher quest has been added to the Quest start interface. Skills & Minigames: *A typo in the Sinkholes D&D has been corrected. *Players no longer have their Dominion Tower interfaces closed when they leave combat after killing a boss. *Players will now receive the points they are due if they lose membership inside the Runespan. Combat: *Players dying at the Kalphite King should no longer have their Kept on Death interface closed if they died during a certain attack. *The lucky versions of Armadyl chestplate and Bandos chestplate now have the same damage bonus as their non-lucky versions. *The Bandos runite plateskirt Defence requirement has been brought into line with other similar items. *Armadyl buckler will now give you the correct message when trying to use it with a Defence stat lower than 70. *Mami Rimba has caught up with the times and now accurately describes the special abilities of Bakriminel bolts. Other: *A small noise now plays when a Slayer contract is completed. *The damage caused by the elven traps has been increased. *Implings can no longer fly through rocks in Al Kharid. *Certain pieces of equipment no longer have two "remove" options on the equip interface. *The game chat filter now hides cooking messages in Dungeoneering. *Pyre logs now have the correct requirements listed in the Skill Advance Guide. *The Onyx amulet now has the correct level requirement listed in the Skill Advance Guide. *A typo on the signposts pointing to Gunnarsgrunn has been fixed. *The Crafting interface for Sea singer armour now correctly states on the scrolls that it is a hood not a headband. *Special pets no longer remove the players inventory panel if they fail to enter their Bank PIN. *The Customization interface now aligns the category text correctly when opened via certain NPCs. *The Dragon keepsake box no longer shows an item as activated when a player equips the same item without activating the keepsake box. *The Skill Advance Guide has been updated to reflect that the Saradomin's Murmur has a level 70 Ranged requirement. *A warning before entering the Wilderness from the Frozen Fortress has been added. *The information pane on the Player Owned Ports armour crafting stations has been updated to display the correct armour value of items that the player will see. *The traits 'Fast Learner' and 'Slow Witted' now work correctly in Player-Owned Ports.